Episode 14
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 15|Next Episode -->]] Date: August 15th, 2008 Length: 1:21:05 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Charlie, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Star Trek: The Next Generation '''Quote of the week: "PERCH! FROG! FIGHT!" Closing Words: Chris Antista "Before we go." Vomit noise Closing Song: Kingdom Hearts 2 Utada Hikaru - Sanctuary ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 New games that you already played *MUDs explained at 8:00 *Godfather II Yacht Ride and a $200 Cristal taste test: **Mikel Reparaz: "Drink this shit out of paper fuckin' cups, yo!" "Smells like a small dog pissed on a bucket of popcorn." **Chris Antista: "I've tasted better monkey piss." **Shane Patterson: "Spiked piss." **Brett Elston: "Easter Egg diarrhea." *Mega Man 9 Achievements leaked *What does your online handle mean? (Reused in TalkRadar 81) **Shane Patterson: Paperthin, because he runs cross-country and track. First online name was Sho' Nuff. **Mikel Raparez: EvilNinja due to a Moby CD. **Brett Elston: Perch, due to an anecdote about biology class. (PERCH! FROG! FIGHT!) **Charlie Barratt: Grinand because his teacher called him "Charlie Grinand Barratt". (Hahahah get it?! IT'S A PUN!) **Chris Antista: Extreme Pison due to his Counterstrike Clan puns of race and other stuff *What games should get the Mega Man 9 treatment? Notable Facts: *First time Charlie Barratt and Chris Antista mentioned "butt-babies". 54:00 *Problems go away when Chris Antista drinks 23:15 *Mikel Reparaz played the original Godfather seven times on all four systems. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"It's so fucking hot, I can smell my own balls." **"Kids guess I'm encouraging drinking, but when I drink the problems go away. I can now understand why 2 and a Half Men is funny." **"Shane and I had sex back behind a dumpster." 26:55 **"Up with down syndrome." **"Braid is the Japanese version of Blade." **"I don't want to heap a Dan Amrich amount of shit on Space Giraffe." **Final Fantasy X "Aquatic Fuckball" **"I don't want to role for initiative or fucking cannolis. 37:34-37:37 **"I want games to star more retarded people" 1:01:00 **"Fuck yachts in their yachting fucking asses." **"There's an easy poon store." **"When I talk to a woman I speak straight to her prostate." **"I'm just saying there needs to be a game that stars a retarded person." **"I was in an online gang since I don't want to use the word clan." **"How can you hate a mental?" *Mikel Reparaz, Chris Antista and Shane Patterson imitating Brett Elston 28:05-28:34 *Mikel Reparaz **towards Chris "If we go into break and I find out you played that Doug Friser song, I will punch you in the dick." **"STFU!" 1:03:49-50 **"Barley? More like Barley Fuck you." **"You're being attack by Mancotti role for cannolis." **"Look at the menacing plate of pasta." **"There's an A and a B, and a start and a select how am I suppose to play this?" **"You will get us all fired." *Brett Elston" **You should get that checked out when you become a dumbass." *Charlie Barratt **"Portal is a fun game, but not religiously." *Shane Patterson **"Bullshit! Try to get laid with that card." **"I'm Charlie Barratt: I make really lame gay jokes." Link: Episode 14 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 15|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008